Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 10
That night, the group was gathered in Julius' temple. Mumble sat silently as Alex said "what did Chrysta say to you out there, Mumble?" "Oh uh, nothing really. Just that there were guards at every door and stuff." "Nothing about any uh... traitors?" Fantine asked, before Mumble looked at Marshall and said "uh... no. Nothing." Jools felt his head and groaned. Lonnie said "you okay, Jools?" "Yeah, uh... I'm just getting weird visions again. Don't worry." "Well, what do we do then?" Bennet asked, before Gloria said "I say we escape. Somehow..." Marshall said "uh, I gotta go... upstairs." as she left the gathering and went to the bell tower. Mumble followed her silently, before saying "Anna." "Uh... yeah." "Chrysta told me that there was a mole in the team." "Oh, okay." "Just uh... do you have any idea who it may be?" "Nope. No clue." "Yeah. Sure." Alex came upstairs and said "hey guys. What's up?" "Uh, nothing. We were just talking. Right Mumble?" "Yeah. Right." The next day, Hellas and Carina had devised a plan to escape through the sewers. Carina said "okay. There's a tunnel underneath here. Chrysta's guards will be in here in a few hours. If we can get enough strength to remove the debris, we can clear an escape route. Now, Hellas says that he has some allies that he met here." "Aye, I have. I can't really name them just yet." "You won't have time to." a voice said as the temple doors were kicked open and Reddington's guards entered, aiming cannons at the group. Julius said What is the meaning of this! I will not allow this assault on a holy temple! Fantine hid behind Slink as he said "don't worry. We won't let them hurt you." "Thank you." Fantine whispered, trying to hide a small glowing object in her vest. "Spare your sermons. We know all about your tunnel." Ivan said as he aimed his cannon. "Impossible." Hellas said. "How were you listening?" "Our double agent. Our spy. The Chinstrap girl. Oh come now, you must know she's in this room with you." Mumble kicked Ivan to the floor and took a knife from his pocket, before pinning down Marshall and putting the knife to her throat. "Mumble, what are you doing!?" Gloria said in shock. Mumble said "stay back, Ivan. All of you. If you value Anna's life, you'll let us go." "Mumble, stop." Marshall said, before Mumble said "I know it's you Anna. There was blood on your foot when Barry died. I saw a Chinstrap-sized jacket covered in blood, and you didn't want Fantine to care. You said there was more to you, but I didn't want it to be this." "AAARRRGGGHHH!" Slink said as his chest exploded, before a glowing rifle impaled him from behind. Everyone gasped as they saw Slink's killer. "Nice try Mumble." Fantine said as she pulled the rifle from Slink's corpse, before aiming it at Mumble. "Fantine. No." Mumble said as she aimed the rifle at him. "When did Reddington pay you then?" "I was always there for you, Mumble. I distracted Barry so Gloria could get to Chrysta. It was me who broke the ceiling so Rodan could find us. Oh, and you no longer need to wonder how the Master Thief found out the Scepter was at Emperor Land." Mumble thought back to what happened on the night Barry died. He understood it all now. Barry waited next to the LOFAO clubhouse. "I wonder how Mary's new logo looks." he said to himself. "Hey honey." a voice said, before Barry turned and said "oh, hi Fantine. What's going on." "You know, it's almost Valentine's day." "I know. What's with the raincoat." "I think it's gonna be a real bloody valentine." Fantine answered as she pulled out an icicle and stabbed Barry with it. Barry fell back. "What's wrong with you?" "Sorry, it's just my job. And I really enjoy work." Fantine said as she raised her icicle. "NO! No, Guin, please no! NOOOO!" As Barry's body fell limp, Fantine tasted some of the blood from his corpse, before hearing Johnny's voice. She ran around the wall as Johnny came outside, discarding the raincoat behind the wall as she licked her flipper, before blinking repetitively as she ran out. After hearing the news of Barry's death, Marshall rushed to the scene. She ran around the wall, getting her foot stuck on the bloodied raincoat. As she freed her foot, she ran to the scene, leaving one bloody footprint on the ground. Fantine laughed as she said "you gotta admit though, I played my part perfectly. Don't you think Mumble?" Mumble answered her by spitting in her face, before Marshall jumped up and kicked Fantine in the jaw, before Hellas grabbed one of the soldier's cannons and fired at the debris, clearing the tunnel as the others escaped into it. Hellas guarded their escape by aiming the cannon at the guards. "Quite the escape route." Ivan said as he got up. "You truly are the father of the Master Thief." "Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" a voice said as a blue hooded figure landed. The soldiers said "it's the Master Thief!" "Ardel?" Mary said as Ardel removed his mask, before turning to Hellas and saying "hey dad." "Hello, lad." Ardel kicked aside Ivan as he and Ravage ran into the tunnel with Hellas, before Hellas fired at the exit to block the guards out. As they caught up to the others, Hellas said "what do we do, Mumble?" "It was Fantine the whole time." Mumble said quietly. "How could I be so stupid." "Mumble. It wasn't your fault." Marshall said. "So, what do we do?" "Okay. I suggest we split up. Gloria, you, Mary, Meg, Jools, Lonnie and Bennet go to the LOFAO clubhouse. All the rest of us'll go to the Chinstrap hideout and ask them for help." "Sounds good to me." Carina said. "Now, let's move out." Ivan reported to Chrysta and Reddington. "You lost them?!" Chrysta said, Ivan answering "yes. One could put it that way." "AAARRRGGGHHH! This is your fault!" Chrysta said as she turned to Fantine. "How do we find them now?!" "Why don't we ask Winter." Fantine said. "Who?" "Winter Barnes. He's a friend of Mumble's." Winter sat alone in the LOFAO house. It had been a few days since Mumble and his group had left for Gentoo Land, and Winter waited for them to come back. With Barry's death, and rumors of Chrysta's return being imminent, Emperor Land needed to be under strict security at all costs. Crash! Smash! Winter heard several sounds from behind him. He walked outside to check, seeing the dark night outside. "Huh, that's weird." he said. Could've sworn I heard... oh well." He came back inside, to see several blades being pointed at him. Winter picked up a hammer to defend himself. Reddington said "hey there. Sorry to barge in uninvited. I'm sure you know who I am?" "Nortlu Reddington. The racist, right?" "Some call me that, yes. Whether or not they're right is up to personal opinion. But anyway, I'm after one Mumble Happy Feet. One of those freedom for freaks believers. He's a friend of yours, right?" "Never heard of him. So, how did you find me?" Winter said as he dropped his hammer casually. "I told him!" a voice said from behind him. Winter turned to face Chrysta as she pulled out a blade and spun Winter around, slashing his leg and slicing one of his flippers. When he was facing away from her, she thrust the blade forward, running Winter through as he yelled in pain. Winter kneeled on the ground weakly, trying to hold his wound together as the blood started to pour out. Chrysta cleaned the blade on his shoulder, before pulling herself to his level as he said "you're Winter Barnes. You did a few jobs for my brother, before you became a born-again Happy Freak." "I... I used to... hang around... with a lot... of losers." Winter spluttered out, groaning in pain at his injuries. Chrysta smiled and said "is this how you thought you'd die Winter? Dressed like a pirate?" as she tugged at Winter's eyepatch playfully. She said "now, where'd you put that uh... oh, there she is." She grabbed Winter's hammer, and said to her followers, "trash this place, guys!" As the room was torn apart, Chrysta found a piece of ice that had the name "Mumble" on it. She turned to Winter and said "so, you are friends with Mumble then. Well, this could make a good greeting card." Stalin looked in slight disgust as the soldiers destroyed the clubhouse. Chrysta took off Winter's eyepatch, revealing his gashed eye. "Oooh. You oughta get that looked at." Chrysta said as she pulled on the eyepatch, before saying "arrgh. Shiver me timbers. Ha ha ha." "Should we let him suffer?" Slash said as he pointed to Winter. Chrysta picked the hammer up and said "don't worry, I got this." Chrysta walked behind Winter, raising the hammer above his head. Winter closed his eyes, coughing out "Freedom... for... Freaks!" as the hammer went down. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions